


My Perfect Life

by wickedlydevious



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedlydevious/pseuds/wickedlydevious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD has the perfect life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Perfect Life

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little fic I wrote a while ago and decided to post under my new name.
> 
> say hi to me on tumblr wickedlydevious.tumblr.com :)

“Jack come on the bus will be here soon!” JD called out.

“Coming!”

Jack ran into his dads’ bedroom, kissed Perry on the cheek, “Bye dad!” and ran back out.

JD stood by the door and helped him put on his backpack.

“Remember, you’re mom is picking you up after school, so don’t get on the bus, okay? Behave yourself and we’ll see you next week.” JD got down on one knee and kissed and hugged Jack. “Love you, little guy.”

“Love you too, papa,” the 6 year old smiled and hugged back just as tightly.

JD opened the door and waved to their neighbor, Jess. She always walked her son and Jack down outside the apartment building and waited with them until the school bus came and picked them up.

She smiled at JD before ushering the now babbling kids into the elevator.

After shutting and locking the door, JD went into the bedroom and climbed back into bed with Perry. 

Said man pulled him close in his still half asleep state and kissed his bare shoulder.

Jack mainly lived with them but went to Jordan’s, with her husband and their two kids, on the weekends. But because school had a week long vacation starting after today, Jordan planed a short trip for them. So JD and Perry were alone for the week.

And they planned on taking full advantage of that.


End file.
